Milestone Mello
by Chase Mihael Keehl
Summary: January 26th, a day that was supposed to end in death for two young men. Instead a new life and purpose fell into their laps. Mello renews his quest to surpass Near, this time he had a strong ally in the world of the undead. Rated M for mature language, sex, and death. If you don't like it...don't read it. YAOI Warning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This idea hit me while I was welding the other night. It will be several chapters and this one is just a teaser. This story will contain sex and foul language. View discretion is advised. Please review and don't be an asshat.**

Crackling and snapping woke the blonde man from his heavy slumber. The heat was immense and he panicked immediately. With a lot of struggle Mello freed himself from the burning truck and stumbled into the field.

He fell onto his back and watched as the church burned.

"What….what the hell?"

He couldn't catch his breath, his mind raced around aimlessly. What had happened? How was he alive?

"Kya ha ha. Hey." A voice came from his right.

Blue eyes looked and widened at the site of a man that appeared to be his idol.

"L?!" He sat up.

The man chuckled an rather eerie laugh, "No, I am greater than L."

Mello jumped up to his feet and stared at the man. "B-Beyond?"

"Smart boy. I see you have heard of me then."

"Of course. L told me about you. You…should be dead though. Hospital rec-"

"I am dead."

"But you can't be…you're here…talking to me."

Beyond rocked on his ankles before the white long sleeves he wore slowly turned black and his eyes became a brilliant red. "The laws of physics cease to apply when you're dead Mello."

Suddenly several fireman rolled on to the scene and began working to subdue the blaze. As one truck load of the men ran toward the two in the field Mello was prepared to speak when one man ran completely through him.

"What…"

"As I said…" Beyond smiled.

"I'm dead?"

"Your body continues to crisp into an overcook pork rind as we speak." B spoke evenly. "Now, as to why I am here."

Mello just grabbed his head and shook in frustration. "That's it then…Near…that albino fucktard won."

"Not exactly. You have an opportunity of a life time that I will hand to you if you want it."

"What do you mean?"

"Kya ha ha ha. The afterlife…is funny. You see it was common knowledge among Death Note holders that any human who used the Note would go to Mu. What wasn't overly explained was the fact that anyone killed by it….was going too."

"So you are telling me that this is Mu? Earth?" Mello was extremely agitated.

"No. You have been chosen to be exempt from the rule."

"Why me?"

"You see this round of entertainment is coming to an end very soon. Yagami will meet his demise and then your role shall begin. You're going to be entertainment of sorts."

"Excuse me?"

"Kya Kya… want to destroy Near and prove you are greater than L?"

"Of course I do, bu-"

"Then become the next Beyond Birthday."

"What?"

Beyond chuckled and rolled his shoulders, "L had his prodigy and I want mine. I know you secretly looked up to me, Mihael. It was all over the pages of that book."

Mello blushed slightly and looked away.

"Now is your chance to make me proud. Prove to the universe that you, Mihael Keehl, are greater than Near, L and Beyond Birthday."

Mello thought for a moment, nibbling his lip, "Say I do this. What exactly will I be doing?

"You will return to the human world, alive and well. You will come up with a method of fucking the balance of good and evil until the new L decides he will intervene. Once you do that then it's a matter of running him in circles until he destroys himself."

"Why not just kill him?" Mello crossed his arms.

"Not fun that way. The Shinigamis want fun and games not simple and boring. If you agree to this you have to play by the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. You may not be the one to end your opponent's life. You may not use physical force to facilitate control of someone. You may not use a Death Note, but you may create your own method of killing humans by super natural means if you so choose. Lastly, you may resurrect up to 5 people. Their life spans, will match yours. Your lifespan is indefinite until further notice."

Mello blinked, "So I'm immortal until the Death Gods get bored."

"Basically. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"I'm immortal, I can make others immortal if they have already died, I get to destroy Near, and I have met you. Sounds perfect to me. How do I resurrect someone?"

"Kya Kya hahaha. I'm glad you asked. Close your eyes and picture the person you wish to revive. Though, it doesn't take many guesses to solve who you'll choose first."

Mello glared at Beyond before closing his eyes and picturing Matt in his mind.

When he opened his eyes and looked in front of his there stood Mail Jeevas. The redhead seemed relieved instead of confused or scared.

"Hey Mells."

Mello hugged his boyfriend tightly and resisted the urge to cry, "I will not lose you again. I promise."

"I know. I love you Mells, now…lets get to work ne?"

"Y-yeah." Mello looked to where Beyond had been before.

No one was with them now in the field.

"Now what?"

Matt smiled, "Now we go get a cheese burger because being alive again made me hungry."

**A/N Yes this was a shirt teaser chapter, but I had to get something out for Death Day. I will work on this story on the weekends when I am not working. Bear with me. This should be a pretty awesome story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is primarily a lemon, but it needed to happen. The next chapter will highlight Light's death and start into the actually plot of the story. Enjoy! Thank you to Ellya'h, VampirePrinssess, Storywriterfromthedept, and the guest who all reviewed. Hope you continue to enjoy this one.**

The boys made their way to some grease hole to get food. Mello realized he didn't have money to pay as he reached into his pocket. Matt smiled and placed money on the counter, turning and leading the blonde away.

"Where did you get money?"

The redhead had already taken a huge bite from the burger and he hurried to swallow it, "Some of the Shinigamis prepared me to return. They explained a few little tricks that we will have at our disposal during the game. We can conjure stuff. I thought it was pretty cool."

Mello blinked and looked at his opened had, a small stack of cash appeared there, "Sweet."

"How about you conjure up a house so we don't have to go back to that nasty apartment." Matt finished inhaling his food.

Mello nodded as they passed a broken down home. He turned to face the abandoned lot and it suddenly changed to a brand new property complete with furnishings and electricity.

"Awesome. So we have to wait a couple of days until Light dies. Then we can go into action. Gives us time to make a plan." Matt opened the door.

As they entered Mello plopped down onto the couch and laid his head back. "This isn't weird to you?"

"After this whole thing with Shinigamis, Death Notes, and what not I have decided weird doesn't exist anymore." The goggled man sat next to his lover, handing him a chocolate bar.

"I guess we just have to adapt and play the game."

"Is it true you idolized Beyond more than L?" Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder.

"Yes, he nearly defeated L. He was a genius. His methodology and skillful manipulation of Naomi was exemplary." Mello beamed.

"I knew you always had an evil streak in you. You aren't a combatant for justice. You are a warrior for power."

"Maybe you're right. Either way we have a second chance at being together and I refuse to waste it. I lost you once and managed to find you only to throw you into your own death. I will not let that happen to you again."

"It wasn't your faults Mello." Matt looked into his eyes.

"How do you figure?"

"I know why you left Wammy. I know you were driven and we would be together again. I chose to follow you. I chose to be with you to the end. You didn't make me."

A silence filled the room. Mello reached up and removed the goggles from Matt's green eyes. They stared into each other for a moment before Mello kissed him passionately.

Nothing was going to separate the two again as long as the blonde had control. He wanted nothing more than to have the happily ever after he heard in fairy tales. The real world was a complicated story however and he had to play the game to win the prize.

Their kiss broke and Matt smiled, "I missed that."

Mello looked at him apologetically.

"Just kiss me again and don't be sorry." Matt smiled.

The blonde pressed eager lips to Matt's and pushed him back onto the couch. Straddling his hips Mello lapped gently at Matt's lower lip. Desperately the gamer parted his lips and reintroduced their tongues in a passionate lock.

Mello wanted to cry, struggling to believe that they were alive and together again. Every touch was like fire and his mind was racing. Gloved hands slithered under Matt's stripped shirt. Mello took the prison like apparel off of his lover and threw it to the side. One by one more articles were removed until both men lie naked in a tight embrace. Breathing and kisses echoed through the white walls of the home. Mello couldn't contain himself any longer.

The blonde snaked his way between Matt's legs and pushed his thighs apart. And overly enthusiastic tongue found his target and began lapping and prodding the tight ring.

Matt arched and groaned, needing the contact as pathetically as his lover. Blue eyes looked up into green as he pushed two fingers into the moistened hole. Matt let out a cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Please Mello. I don't care how bad this will hurt I need all of you. Right now. Please!" Desperate pleas escaped matt's mouth.

Mello was not about to neglect a single one of Matt's needs. He removed his fingers and carefully pushed is all too willing cock into the warm confines. Matt hissed and groaned, rolling his head from side to side.

Blue eyes clenched shut as the tightness consumed him. "Oh Matty…shit."

A harsh rhythm was started. Pale gamer legs wrapped around Mello's body urging him in deeper and harder.

No words left either man as the now violent passion was shared. Pent up frustration, overwhelming thankfulness, and sheer love rocked them both to the core. Sloppy kisses and wandering hands were exchanged, silently begging for the moment to last an eternity.

The pleasure was mounting as Matt began to cry out incoherent strings of praise to his boyfriend. Mello treaded dangerously close to orgasm before Matt came between them. The heat on his stomach and tightening walls pushed Mello over the edge. A last flurry of thrusts finished them off and Mello went dead weight on Matt.

They panted and writhed in a delicious afterglow. The sun was already setting outside and the orange light of the evening bathed them in a warm satisfaction. Staying connected and exhausted they fell asleep on the couch.

"Kya haha, this will be more fun than I thought." Beyond chuckled.

"More fun than playing with bones?" Ryuk asked.

"Exceedingly more fun. Mello won't give up without either being killed or winning. The albino child will be able to figure things out quickly, but won't know how to stop it. It's all a matter of who can close the deal first." B smiled, his eyes insanely red.

"Do you think it will last long enough to truly be entertaining?" The shinigami prodded.

"We will see."

**A/N Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I decide to get a chapter written today. I took some time from school and came home early. I haven't been myself lately and for a lack of better words…I have been depressed. So I since I am hurting I need to hurt something. I don't want to end up in jail or something stupid so instead this story shall be my outlet. Please remember I do not own Death Note or any of the characters from it. I do however own a character that will make an appearance named Arjin. This story contains YAOI and if you don't like it don't read it.**

When the men awoke from their tangled positions on the couch they were greeted by the afternoon sun glaring through the window. In less than 24 hours Light Yagami would die. There was no doubt that Mello wanted to see this. They quickly showered and Matt made it to the Yellow Box warehouse.

Beyond had been kind enough to share the location with them as he learned it from Ryuk. Matt set up a flurry of discreet cameras, making sure every angle was in view. The Shinigami had mentioned that both parties promised the other that there would be no communication or recording devices and explained that neither party seemed interested in verifying the promise. Mello was quite pleased with that.

After setting up and making sure all feeds were live the Wammy boys waited for the big day.

(Next Afternoon)

"30 minutes." Mello had his heavy boots on the desktop, leaning back while Matt sat in his lap eating popcorn.

"What do you think will happen?" Matt asked behind a mouthful of buttery fluff.

"If Near did what I think he did, then Light's minion doesn't have the real note. Light will freak out and Ryuk will do his job."

"But why does Light have to die? He could be fun to fuck with."

"Really Matty? He annoys the shit out of me. He deserves to croak. He killed L."

"True. So who else will you revive?" Matt asked playfully.

"I haven't decided yet."

The screens showed that Near's party had arrived and they took their places in the warehouse.

"Is that motherfucker wearing an L mask?!" Mello jumped up causing Matt to land on his ass.

"Calm down Mells, just watch okay?"

Mello stood staring at the screen with folded arms. His eyes watched as each of the two main men had a cocky confidence that they were right.

"Hey look it's that weird dude. Is he writing Near's name in the Death Note?" Matt blinked.

"It's a fake." Mello snorted.

"I gathered, but everyone knows he is there…Near is such a weirdo."

"Teru Mikami, why don't you come in here?" Near spoke evenly.

The men watched as the strange man came in and listened as more chatter went on.

"Light Yagami. You are Kira." Near accused.

"Well no fuck…" Mello sighed.

Mello's ears perked when he heard his name come from Near's mouth "I owe this to Mello. I'm sure you understand what I mean by that."

Matt looked between the screen and Mello, "Take it easy Mel."

Blue eyes were fixed to the screen, listening to every single word coming out of Near's mouth. He went on to explain how Mello's actions of kidnapping Takada created the situation for the real notebook to be brought out of hiding by Mikami. Then the work by Gevanni and Rester recreated to real one in less than a day.

Pride wiped across Mello's face listening to his adversary admitting his actions are the real reason no one in that room was dead yet. Then he heard the end of the speech.

Near spoke, "The fact that we replaced the pages in the notebook, and that notebook happened to be a fake… I find it hard to believe that Mello thought that far ahead. But…I am sure that he was always trying to get ahead of me. And that's not all… even if he didn't surpass me…Even if he didn't…Mello always said he was going to be number one, and that he was going to be better than me and L… but I always knew that I would never be able to surpass L. It could be that I lack the action and he lacked the calm… and even though we couldn't surpass the one we admired on our own… together we can stand with L. Together we can surpass L."

Matt quickly dove behind the couch just before a computer monitor made it through the window. "I SET THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING UP FOR YOU! I KILLED MY LOVER AND MYSELF AND YOU TOOK THE FUCKING GLORY! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Mells, he credited you. He admitted he can't surpass L alone." Matt spoke softly from his hiding place.

"He also said I couldn't surpass L by myself either! Mail! I was always ten steps ahead of him and he has the balls to put me in the same category as him! That sheep fucker couldn't surpass L but I have and will continue to prove it."

"You do realize your job is to replace L not surpass him right?" Matt poked his head up.

"Fuck you!" He threw another monitor at the couch.

"Yes, dear. I love you." Matt ducked.

Mello's attention returned to the last remaining monitor as the sound of a gunshot distracted him. He watched as the final moments of Light's life ticked away. Ryuk was visible to the men as he scribbled the name on his pages.

"Matt, I promise you this much." Mello's voice was eerily deep.

He turned and faced his lover, fire in his eyes, "I will prove once and for all who is the one deserving of the title of L. I will surpass that sheep fucker, L himself and Beyond fucking Birthday and take my rightful place of pride in this world."

"Okay…you're officially freaking me out." Matt smiled.

"BEYOND!" Mello screamed.

The L look alike appeared, "What did those monitors ever do to you?"

"Shove it." Mello fumed, "If I play this game and win… what do I get out of it?"

Beyond chewed his thumb, "Well would you two like to be immortal permanently?"

"I could handle that." Matt sat on the couch.

"I could continue fucking with people, creating chaos and destruction?" Mello's eyes twitched.

"Sure. I don't see why not. We haven't had a good plague in a while." Beyond chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Mello played with the rosary around his neck.

"Can I ask one question?" Matt whispered.

"What?"

"When…when did you go insane? You used to be all for justice and whatever and now you want to kill everyone. I'm just wondering what happened here." Matt smiled warmly.

"I spent my whole life training, studying, and working to be the greatest detective this world had ever seen. I fought daily for the ability to serve the world for justice and what did it land me?!"

Matt thought about making a sarcastic remark but opted to stay quiet.

"Now it is my turn for revenge. Pay back for the years of bullshit."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Matt questioned.

"Making a new 'death note' and finding a pathetic moron to continue where Light left off."

"How?" The redhead was curious.

Mello picked up the folded Nintedo handheld on the computer desk, "Using this."

"Hey that's mine."

"Video games will be the medium, now I just need a canvas and an artist." Mello was on the brink of laughing.

Beyond smiled and faded from view. He reappeared in the Shinigami realm next to Ryuk.

"Sounds like the blond is going to live up to the hype." The Shinigami smiled.

"Yes, I think you're right. Kya haha" Beyond laughed.

**A/N Please review. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry there was no chapter tomorrow. I got tied up with life, but I'm back and now there is a chapter for you. Remember, this has yaoi and they are not my characters, except Arjin who come in this chapter.**

"So you plan to use video games to make everyone go insane?" Matt stared at the crazed blond while he cooked dinner.

"Exactly and you are going to help me make the game."

"You don't know a fucking thing about video game code Mells, I'll end up doing this alone and it will take forever." The gamer flailed his arms as he spoke.

"No, you won't. Set the table for three." Blue eyes seemed to shine as they glanced at the red head.

"Three? Is Beyond eating with us?"

"No, just do it."

Matt gave up and set the table for three. Mello brought the large pot of stew to the table and set it in the center, sitting down with a smile.

"So who is joining us?" Matt asked.

"That would be me." A sudden voice came with the appearance of a man across from Matt.

The man was about 6 foot tall and had spikey black hair that was neatly cropped. His eyes were ice blue like Mello's and his skin was just barely kissed with a tan.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Matt blinked.

"My name is Arjin, but in my lifetime I was more commonly known as A." His accent was so thickly Irish it was hard to understand him.

"A?! A as in committed suicide at Whammy house A?" Goggled eyes stared in disbelief.

"Aye. That is correct."

"Beyond mentioned to me that the only person on this earth…or from this earth… that is better with computers and technology than you was Arjin. His specialty was creating mind controlling implants that the American government ended up never using because they worked too well." Mello served all three of them stew as he spoke. "I figure the two of you could easily rally up the game I want and get this rolling."

Matt was still staring at A, mouth open in utter disbelief. Suddenly he stood up and approached the ebony haired genius.

"You sir, are my idol. I have studied every single word you have ever written on technological theories."

Mello rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I figured you'd like him."

"Well I am glad someone appreciated my work. Roger and Quillish found it irrelevant." Arjin smiled, extending his hand to shake an overly eager Matt's gloved one.

"Irrelevant?! You are…you…I have no words. I….I think I'm going to faint." Matt was slowly shaking his idol's hand.

"Okay lover boy. Sit." Mello flicked his boyfriend.

They began eating and Mello explained what he wanted in the game.

"I'm looking for something that will play off of the Kira hype. No one outside of the main investigators really knows how Kira killed, so make it bloody and gorey. Something that hard core gamers can really sink their teeth into. Once there is a following we release a 'bug' if you will, that will jump from game to game. Make it stay for variable lengths of time, but it will actually kill whoever the player killed. It lingers on their game for a while and then jumps randomly to another player. They will all have missions and will be killing the same people. One gamer will be responsible for it at a time, but as the world starts to make the connection they will all think they are to blame. The psychos will keep playing while the morally conscious will stop. What I need you to do is make it updateable without being tracked. Eventually the game will begin to be banned and if they can track those still playing we have an issue."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." Matt beamed. "Awesome idea."

"What will really be nice is the fact that some of the morally conscious will corrupt." Arjin smiled behind his water glass.

"So is this something you two can do?" Mello asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I would love to do this for you. Especially will the assistance of my new apprentice." Arjin winked at Matt.

Mello glared at Arjin, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself, A. He may worship your mind, but he belongs to me. If you as much as think about getting anywhere with him I will make the rest of eternity worse than Mu ever was."

"You haven't anything to worry about Mello." A new voice appeared behind him.

Beyond brought a bowl in from the kitchen and served himself as he sat, "Arjin is most certainly not on the market."

The two older generation Whammy kids smiled at each other.

"Really now?" Mello laughed.

"Aye, part of the reason he went insane was because I killed myself. As you both know there isn't much to live for in the walls of that orphanage. When you find something to cling to you do it and you do it with all your heart. Unfortunately I was weaker in spirit than I was in mind and I couldn't take the pressure. I have spent a long time trying to make up for it." Blue eyes looked down.

An unusual softness crossed Beyond features, "I never blamed you. I wished I had had the strength to end it like you did. Why do you think my plan to overthrow L ended in my death…however botched that attempt was."

The two just looked at each other while Matt and Mello stared. An eerie silence crawled across the room before Arjin broke the silence.

"I love you."

Beyond smiled, "I love you too."

Matt set his hand on Mello's leg, leaning in to whisper, "Am I the only one that is getting a cavity?"

Mello slapped Matt and sighed, "You're an idiot…"

"But I'm your idiot."

**A/N Well? What do you think? Reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Matt and Arjin conjured an entire computer set up in the living room and began drafting the game.

"Mells? Would it be too obvious if we made the boss unit that assigns the assassinations named NeoExecution Assignment Report?" Matt asked.

"N.E.A.R?" Mello gave a sarcastic glance.

Arjin chuckled under his breath as Mello threw a pillow at matt "No Matty. You cannot name it Near."

"Ok ok fine."

"We want Near to pick up the case, not figure it out from the get go. He is going to follow the L theme and only pick it up when it piques his interests." Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate as he plopped on the couch.

Ice eyes seemed to flicker with fire as Arjin looked over his monitor, "I want the game to start with a computer telling the player L is dead. Then use updates of what Near is doing in the game. Ryuk and Beyond can keep tabs."

Mello rolled the piece of candy in his mouth, contemplating the idea, "I like it. Near thinks we are all dead, so any information like that will be considered a leak from the SPK."

"So the interface should be something like Assassin's Creed?" Matt asked.

Arjin hummed, "Yeah. I like that. No time raveling programs or whatever, but just go do the mission, here are some tools and maps."

Mello got up and walked outside, staring at the street.

"What you thinking about?" Beyond asked, coming up behind the blond.

"My head is cloudy. Matt made a point the other day. Where did I change? When did power and pride become more important than Justice?"

Beyond leaned against the rail and put his arm around Mello, looking into his eyes, "The day you were born."

"What?" The blonde blinked, tensing as his forbidden idol embraced him.

"Mello, you've seen Shinigmais. There are forces beyond what science can teach us. You were destined to be born to that particular pair of people. You were fated to see them die and end up at Whammy. Now you are destined to rain chaos on the world and please the gods. Embrace it. Enjoy it." Beyond never broke his gaze.

"So I am pleasing the very entities responsible for giving the life of hell?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Think of it more as working hard and this is your reward. You get to have fun and get even with the world."

Mello looked down, "I feel guilty for feeling good about this."

"That fades. I promise. You are becoming the new God of this world." Beyond pointed out to the street as people drove and walked by, "Those are your subjects. They have wronged you. They have given no meaning to your life. The Shinigamis validated your existence."

"I used to idolize L. When he told me the story of you and the L.A.B.B. cases I was enthralled with the fact that anyone had the balls to try to best him. Your tactics were flawless except for your under estimation of Naomi. I will not do the same with Near. I remember thinking of how I wanted to meet you. How I wanted to be your protégé and validate my life. I always knew it was wrong, but now I don't care. I will give a better life to Matt. I will make you proud. Now, knowing what you said about A…I want to give you a better life too."

Beyond turned and blinked, "You're twisting your morality for me?"

"You gave me a new life, my boyfriend back, and a purpose. I owe you that much." Mello smiled.

The blonde turned and left his idol behind on the porch, coming back in and seeing Arjin and Matt drawing characters concepts on a paper easel.

After several hours the group called it quits. Two separate generations of Whammy orphans said their goodnights and parted to separate rooms. Matt hugged Mello, nuzzling his neck.

"What did you two talk about outside?"

A scar covered face curled into a smile, "Why I do what I do."

Matt removed his goggles and stretched his arms around his lover, "Why do you do the things you do?"

"For the people I love. For the people who deserve it."

"You're evil for the sake of good?" Matt whispered as he kissed along Mello's neck.

"There has to be a dichotomy. Without one there isn't the other. Without me…there would be no you. And without you…I would have no purpose."

Matt stopped and looked into teary blue eyes. "Mello…I love you."

"I love you too."

Beyond stood in Arjin's room, arms crossed facing his long lost lover. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Even in Mu we couldn't find each other." Arjin leaned against the door.

"How did you end up in Mu? You committed suicide." Beyond looked puzzled.

Arjin pushed off the door and stepped forward, cupping Beyond's face gently, "My life was taken by the Death Note. I asked for it."

"What? How did you even know about the Note?"

Arjin gently kissed Beyond's eye lids, "We share a gift you know? You never told me and I never shared with you. Both of us feared the other's opinion. You could see my life span couldn't you? It was far longer than actually happened yeah?"

"H-How…?"

"I could see yours. Did you know that you would have lived in the hospital for 25 more years had Light not ended you?" Arjin rested his forehead against Beyond's.

"I thought I was insane. No one would have believed I could see that. When you died I second guessed what those numbers meant. I had no idea." Beyond just held Arjin.

"I've missed you." Arjin lifted Beyond's chin to kiss him. "Do me a favor…drop the L look. Go back to the old days."

Beyond smiled, "Of course."

Beyond stepped back and stood up straighter. His long sleeved shirt vanished and a short sleeved red shirt replaced it. His body toned up slightly, giving a faint muscular curve to his skin. His hair shortened to a slightly scruffy mess, just barely longer than Arjin's.

"Better?" The red-eyed man grinned.

"Oh yes… That is how I remembered you… before I ruined it all for you. Let me make it up to you."

The two stared at each other for moments before Beyond spoke. "What happened that night? They never let me see you when they found you."

Arjin swallowed and sighed, "The Shinigami gave me the book and I wrote my own name. I knew I wouldn't have the will power to actually do it unless I had the outside force. I remember when the note kicked in…my body betrayed my mind and I slid electrical wiring into my femoral artery. When I felt it hit my heart I stuck the other end into the light socket. I electrocuted myself from the inside out."

"That's why the power went out?! I remember that! Why did you want to go that way? Why not just take the heart attack?"

Arjin frowned, "I wanted to make sure it was gruesome enough that no one would let you see me. I only wanted you to remember me alive."

Another painful silence echoed off the walls. Beyond felt betrayed all over again, but still loved this man with all he had. His lover was thoughtful enough to protect him from seeing the scene, but not thoughtful enough to stay alive for him.

It would be 10 days before the young man would eat after Arjin died. The nurses had to put him into a coma and feed him through a feeding tube. He had violent seizures and lost nearly half of his weight. When he finally came to and woke up from the drug induced sleep he vowed to surpass L. He vowed to live for Arjin and make his death meaningful. He wanted to punish L for pushing the boy so hard and driving him to take his life.

"You said yourself that destiny and fate put everyone where they belong. I did what I did to make you do what you do to bring Mello and Matt to this task. What comes next?" Arjin's face was painfully sorrowful.

"We will live for eternity together, to make up for the years of being alone. The years of floating in nothingness. For years of being without my Jin." Beyond just hugged the slender man.

**A/N So should A and B get it on? You tell me. I will work on two chapters, one with lemon and one without. Whatever the reviews dictate I will post.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This chapter goes out to VampirePrinssess. Thank you for review darlin'. Disclaimer: Before a skull fracture that wiped my ability to do so I used to speak and write fluently in many languages. Irish (Celtic Gaelic) being one of them. I had to use Google translate for this…if it's wrong forgive me.**

Beyond pressed overly eager lips to his lover's. Sparks of passion ignited a flame once thought to be extinguished. Arjin's body was slender with the slightest feminine curves. Wild hands explored every inch. He raised the Irishman's shirt and began touching the soft skin of his stomach.

Blue eyes were locked shut, relishing every sensation Beyond gave him. It had been so long since he had been alive let alone touched this man. B's memories of Arjin were bubbling to the surface. He began to remember each of the man's little turn-ons.

When they were still together at Whammy Arjin was always masculine in public, but in the bedroom he was quite feminine. He savored every gentle touch and loving thing that was whispered into his love drunk ears, but could appreciate the rough actions of genuine fucking. In the old days Beyond was always the top, Arjin loved it and the issue was almost never pressed. Beyond preferred to top anyway.

Arjin found his lips working their way down Beyond's more toned chest. The strong rippling of subtle muscle reminded him of the strong embraces he once was graced with. His lover wasn't an overly powerful or physical man, but had a well-kept tone to him that was just perfect.

Carefully Beyond laid Arjin down on the bed, kissing his neck feverishly. Curious hands freed themselves from clothing, exposing themselves for the first time in years.

"I missed you so much." Arjin moaned behind the pleasure in his voice.

"I missed you too. I spent countless years dreaming about you and missing you. I won't let you escape me again." Beyond bit harshly on a pert nipple.

"Aye! Like that!" Arjin was a mess of need, "Like before…please."

Beyond remembered their last night together. Arjin had been in a sour mood and he wanted so badly to make him feel better. Arjin hadn't smiled in days. Beyond convinced him to dress up in some sexy outfits while Beyond admired him and gave corny cat calls. Finally the man cracked a smile and they made the softest, most amazing love in their lives.

Beyond ran his fingers through Arjin's hair and smiled, "My sweet Jin."

Arjin blushed a deep red.

Beyond took Arjin's all too ready cock into his hand and slowly pumped him.

"I'm going to make you remember why you loved me to begin with. I'm going to remind you of how much I love you and need you. You're my Arjin, my A+, my perfection." Beyond purred into hazed ears.

"God, I love you Beyond."

Arjin cried out as warm lips wrapped around him. The faint sucking and gentle movements of his tongue struck even more powerful memories in the young man. He recalled the nights they would crawl onto the roof and look at the stars. The two men would be wrapped in an oversized plush blanket, protecting them from the cold and prying eyes. Hands and lips would wander and pleasure. Arjin began to let tears fall from his eyes, wondering how he was so stupid as to leave this man.

The warmth around his cock ended and a firm hand gripped him again. Loving kisses peppered away the tears that he wasn't even attempting to hide.

Beyond's voice was like silk as he whispered "Is breá liom tú aingeal milis. Bí mianach do eternity agus níos faide."

Powerful tears poured from blue eyes, " I gcónaí! Sea!"

Beyond shifted his weight so he sat between Arjin's legs. Their lips locked once again and carefully B pushed two fingers into Arjin's body.

"Níos mó! Tabhair grá, níos mó!" Arjin shook.

Beyond bit down on Arjin's throat as he removed his fingers and forced his cock into the tight confines.

"Fuck! Beyond! Sea! Sea!"

A loving yet powerful rhythm began, fuelled by the Gaelic shouted into his ear. The Irishman almost always slipped into his native tongue when they had sex. Beyond learned the language and used it whenever he could. The accent and language always got him fired up.

"Fuck dom! Éileamh dom anois! Tóg dom le do thoil!" Arjin was lost in pleasure.

Beyond obeyed the command and began a bruising pace, striking the neglected prostate with each thrust. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper. A fire, deep in his gut roared through his body. Beyond was close to exploding. The writhing mess beneath him made matters worse. He needed to get him off. He had to allow his lover to reach ecstasy.

"Beyond! Go raibh maith agat! Is breá liom tú! Sea! Sea!" The man beneath him screamed as he writhed and came on his stomach.

B couldn't hold back any longer, his teeth sank into the tender flesh of Arjin's throat as his came into his lover. The rush of heat and pressure made them both moan once again.

Panting and whimpering was all the sounds they could form now. They laid together, tangled and embracing. Tender, almost feather light kisses, were exchanged until exhaustion settled in. They adjusted position and laid in a desperate embrace. Each afraid the other wouldn't be there in the morning.

The heavy wash of sleep took them over and they settled against each other as they allowed themselves to relax.

"I love you Arjin."

"Is breá liom tú, Beyond."

**A/N Translations: **

**Is breá liom tú aingeal milis. Bí mianach do eternity agus níos faide- I love you, sweet angel. Be mine for eternity and after.**

**I gcónaí! Sea!- Always! Yes!**

**Níos mó! Tabhair grá, níos mó!- More! Please love, More!**

**Fuck dom! Éileamh dom anois! Tóg dom le do thoil!- Fuck me! Claim me now! Take me please!**

**Beyond! Go raibh maith agat! Is breá liom tú! Sea! Sea!- Beyond! Thank you! I love you! Yes! Yes!**

**Is breá liom tú!- I love you**

**Sea- Yes**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter is for my Matty, ForeverMatt. He is my Matt, my lover, and my world. Baby I love you and I want you to know you're always on my mind. Thank you for being perfect. Please review!**

For several months the men worked around the clock to develop the death game. The game was finally ready for a final test run.

"So we made it for multiple platforms. PC, Playstation 4, Xbox One, and even the Wii. This game will spread rapidly and through so many mediums they won't be able to track anything. Updates will go out as often as we send new names and descriptions into the system. Currently there are over 5,000 criminals in the game, some real and some fictional. Each criminal comes with a mission. Some missions require players to partner with complete strangers while others are solo. In a few cases they will have missions requiring multiple kills." Matt explained, loading the game on the PC.

Arjin added, "The players will earn points toward their experience and will level up. Along the way they will be after achievements as well as positions on the leaderboards. In the beginning the bug will avoid the top 1,000 players until Near begins to investigate and starts to analyze those players. After he deems that we obviously avoided the top players they will begin to be included at random."

"Damn, you two really outdid yourself." Mello smiled.

"So here's how it goes. The player logs in for the first time, and chooses a character. We have several male and female characters modeled after no one in particular. Once they choose a character and username the player is introduced to Zed. He is represented only as a bouncing white Z on a black computer screen. His voice is electronically filtered and he explains the situation to the player. Now let's make a fake name and here we go." Matt began playing.

"Welcome Jason, let me introduce myself. I am Zed. I will be responsible for building you up into the greatest assassin on Earth. Your job is critical as the world has quickly plummeted to Chaos. As you know a single man was responsible for killing hundreds of criminals that were behind bars for an array of charges. The world's greatest detective, L, pursued him. What many don't know is that the original L is dead. Currently pretending to be him is his predecessor, Near." The game explained.

"It is your job to carry on what Kira started and avoid being caught by Near and the SPK. Unfortuanately the methods of how Kira cleansed the world of this scum is unknown. A secret that he took to his grave. You will use your skills to infiltrate maximum security prisons and finish ridding the world of criminals. Strike fear in the hearts of the world and renew the following of Kira. Do you accept this task?"

Arjin crossed his arms, "At this point the player says yes. Zed explains where to find the storage of weapons, which in the beginning is only a few items. As the player earns money through the game they can buy new weapons and abilities."

"So show me a mission." Beyond rested his chin on Arjin's shoulder.

Matt accepted the first mission and was sent to a minimum security prison in the northern desser of California.

The screen flashed –Welcome to High Desert State Prison- You mission is to find and assassinate the criminal Daniel Flaretide. His crime is repeated sexual abuse of children. How you kill him is upto you, nut do not get caught and do not fail. Good luck.

The group watched as Matt maneuvered the character up walls and through piping until he made it to the segregation unit. After picking up a shank from a hidden corner he came up behind Flaretide and stabbed him repeatedly, covering his mouth and dropping him to the floor.

"So now we leave and return to Zed. Each mission gets harder and harder but more and more prisoners will be killed." Matt beamed.

"So how will the bug spread?" Mello asked, still staring at the screen.

"The user is on a server and other people on it. They can type or audio chat and that opens the passages for the bug. The program in the bug will make how long it stays and where it moves to completely random. I also made sure all associated files are linked to Zed so that anyone searching the programming of the game won't find it." Goggled eyes darted about the screen as he continued to play.

"Fantastic. We have a sponsor that will pick up the programming in a couple of days and then it's off to market." Mello kicked his feet onto the coffee table as he sat on the couch. "This is all going so fluidly. I love it."

"Near will take a while to get on board, but once he does the game is on." Arjin chuckled.

"Kya hahahahaha. Wonderful." Beyond's eyes flashed a deep red.

Ryuk suddenly appeared in the living room, "The Shinigami King is very satisfied with your progress and wants to reward you."

Mello stood up and faced Ryuk, "Really?"

Ryuk handed a bone bracelet to the blonde. "At any time you may use this to visit the Shinigami realm. If you ever need our assistance in the game we are willing to give it as long as the king allows."

"Excellent. Thank you Ryuk. Give the Kind my gratitude." Blue eyes flickered with an eagerness.

"Have fun." Ryuk faded from view.

"So now what?" Arjin asked.

"Now…now we eat dinner because I'm hungry as hell." Matt grumbled.

**A/N Short chapter, but it's late and I wanted to write something. Good night!**


	8. Chapter 8

The final phases of creation didn't take long. The sponsor had chosen to remain anonymous, but opted to run the game through testing and the popularity was already growing. Word travelled from the Beta testers to the public and the game appeared in a handful of magazines as the game to watch for of the year.

The first commercial for the game aired in July.

The commercial opened with one of the customizable characters crawling through an air duct before dropping down on his victim, snapping his neck.

"The justice system is flawed…."

Another scene of a different character with a sniper rifle, aiming through a window.

"Criminals are allowed to live…"

A gun shot and the screen goes black….

"Follow in the footsteps of the Great Lord Kira and rid the world of scum."

Loud rock music starts playing as a barrage of different scenes and fade aways of game play roll across the screen.

"Use stealth, power and weapons to assassinate thousands of villains in this action packed online game. With real maps of over 100 prisons across the U.S. Interact with other users to team up, or sabotage their missions. Keep your wits about you and avoid being detected by your adversary…Omega, leader of the Special Task Force."

The last screen shot was a grinning assassin facing the camera, covered in blood, licking the blade of his knife.

God's Messenger…coming to multiple platforms December 1st. Pre Order on August 1st to receive your collectible user manual.

An image of a book with the Death Note cover appeared on the screen…

"Available only while supplies last."

Mello blinked and hugged Matt tight, "Its fucking perfect! I hate video games and I'd buy that!"

"We also set up multiple reviews and discussions on several Youtube based game sites. They were all sent advanced trials and so far everything sounds amazing." Arjin clicked on a link showing several video channels with anticipated reviews to air soon.

"So Omega is Near and as he makes different movements we update them into the game right?" beyond asked.

"Of course." Matt and Arjin grinned.

"What?" Mello raised a brow.

"Nothing…." They both dragged out.

The blond crossed his arms and waited for the two giggling idiots to explain what was going on.

Matt reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out an action figure that looked like the original character Matt had designed.

"When did that get made?" Blue eyes went wide.

"When Hasbro bought the contract from our sponsor to make them." Matt started twitching in excitement.

"Really?" Beyond stared.

"Yup, they will mass produce them as soon as sales hit a million dollars." Arjin kissed his boyfriend.

"So…we wait until Pre-Orders start to come in and see what is going to happen." Mello smiled proudly.

"I was kind of hoping we could go out to celebrate." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck.

Arjin whispered something in Beyond's ear before walking away with the slightest sway in his hips.

"Mello if you say no I will kill you myself." Beyond was watching his love walk away.

"Okay, Okay. Dinner and iti the club then?" Mello gave in.

"Yes!" Matt ran off to get ready.

"I'm glad everyone is so excited." The blonde walked away as well.

About an hour and a half later the men were sitting at a booth in a steakhouse on the outskirts of town. During the game development they opted to relocate to Los Angeles in the United States. Things were a little crazy, but life was good.

"Dude, did you hear about the new video game about Kira?" A guy at another table said.

"Fuck, right? It sounds awesome. " A second chimed in

"I heard that it will be online like Call of Duty but play like Assassin's Creed." Another mentioned.

The three men all hyped about the game leading Mello to let a smile of sheer pride crawl across his face.

"You hear that Mells?" Matt kissed his scarred cheek.

"This is going to be perfect."

The men made their way to a night club and paid for a VIP booth in the corner. Matt's white stripes glowed in the black light flooded room. Beyond watched as Arjin danced, holding a drink that was also glowing. The Irishman was wearing a tight V-neck short sleeved shirt and even tighter jeans. Not much was left to anyone's imagination. Red eyes were locked on their target, enjoying the show.

Mello decided to go join Arjin and the two began dancing just for their lovers. They were practically grinding into each other. Both Beyond and Matt were sitting, mouths open, staring greedily. A young man came to the table and began chatting with Matt.

Mello opened his eyes and spotted the guy. When he put his hand on Matt leg the blonde charged him. He grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt and slammed him into a partition.

"Woah bro get off me!" The brunette struggled.

Mello pushed the guy back and glared at him.

"Jesus Christ man. What is your problem? A guy can fucking flirt ya know?"

"Not with MY boyfriend you can't" Mello's eyes were nearly on fire.

Clearly this man had way too much alcohol in his blood stream because he got closer to Mello and said, " Maybe he wants a real man."

Beyond leaped over the table to attempt to stop Mello as the idiot punched the blonde in the mouth. Mello didn't even flinch. He stood perfectly still, eyes fixed on the man before him and grinned.

"Bad idea." Mello chuckled.

The dude was not bothered by the stern display and hit him again. Beyond backed up knowing exactly what was coming. Mello's opponent didn't realize he was now surrounded by 4 men fully trained in the Martial Art of Capoeira. As the man made a third strike Mello's boot made a firm connection with his head.

The blonde twisted and brought the back of the man's head into his knee before pinning him to the ground.

"I'll fucking kill you." Mello hissed in his ear.

"Mells, we don't need a big scene okay?" Matt grabbed him partner. "Let's just finish the party at home."

"Beyond? I can conjure anything to just about anywhere right?" The blonde had a look of pure evil.

"Yeah…pretty much." Red eyes were excited.

The man suddenly disappeared and Mello stood up. "Let's go home."

"Where did he go Mello?" Matt stared.

"You'll find out in the morning, I'm sure." He stood and led the group out the door and back home.

The next morning as the men watched the news a report came on that drew their attention.

"Last night a man jumped to his death from the Interstate 5 Overcrossing. No witnesses were present to explain how or why he jumped to his death. An autopsy will be conducted to determine if the man had drugs or alcohol in his system. At this time officials have failed to identify the victim due to severe trauma from contact with traffic. Any one will information is asked to contact the L.A.P.D."

"MELLO!" Matt glared.

"That's my boy!" Beyond ruffled blonde hair.

"He touched my Matty…that is grounds to be hit by a few semi's I think." Chocolate laced his voice.

"You can't just kill people like that." Matt was rather disturbed.

"Why the fuck not? What did I owe him?!" Mello jumped up. "He was nothing to me! He is a fucking peon on the planet, nothing more. Every single one of those worthless fuckers will die someday. I just hurried the process."

"What the hell happened to you? You've flipped your God damned head. I don't care if you for justice or not, but you fucking murdered a man last night!"

Beyond and Arjin just watched in awe.

"I removed one more ant from the world. There are billions more that are all going to die by our hands anyway if not directly then by the game. Who the fuck cares how it happens?"

Matt got up and stormed off in a huff.

"He'll come around. You did good last night. Let the need for power consume your morality. It will make the rest of eternity so much more fun."

"It did feel pretty fucking good." Mello smiled.

**A/N So? Reviews please. I need them to know people actually read this.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mello knocked on the bedroom door that the redhead had angrily slammed and locked.

"Mail, let's talk okay?" The blond asked quietly.

Matt opened the door and stepped back.

"Why are you so upset?" Mello came in and shut the door.

"Mells, you murdered a man simply because he touched my leg."

"You are my boyfriend. I promised to never lose you. Be that to death or another man."

The redhead stared for moment, "Did you really think I would run off with him? He was stupid drunk and had no idea what he was doing."

"So that makes it right?" Blue eyes were stern.

"He was impaired. He never would have done those things sober."

"First of all, you don't know that. Second of all impairment is not an excuse. You have no problems with my killing the criminals through the game and sentencing the players to Mu, but you suddenly are all Mother Theresa on the drunk?"

"That's different. The criminals should die." Goggled eyes didn't make contact.

"And the 'innocent' people playing the game deserve Mu?" Mello fumed.

"Well…no, but.."

"But what Matty?! The criminals might have been impaired when they committed their crimes. The players have absolutely no idea they are going to be punished for their actions. How is that different?"

"I guess it really isn't."

Mello grabbed Matt's hands and pulled him closer, "Listen, you and I are in a position of absolute power. We can right every wrong laid on us. We can fix or destroy the world. I want to fuck around a bit and then get the world back on track once a few million people are weeded out."

"You sound like you're trying to play God." Matt looked into his eyes.

"When in Rome…" Mello smiled.

"Just because the Shinigami King gave you the position doesn't mean you have to abuse it."

Mello chuckled, "I'm not abusing it. I'm playing a role. The king wants to be entertained and I am performing ."

"I guess…I just don't like the killing and such. The game was fun, but I don't want to see or be directly involved with anyone who dies."

"Ok, I'll try to tone down the in your face killings. Will that make you feel better?" Mello promised.

"Yeah."

"Let's go out and be social for the rest of the night." Mello led the redhead out.

When they got to the living room they saw Arjin wearing nothing but lacy panties, giving Beyond a lap dance. Immediately they bolted for their room, opting to call it a night.

It was the night before the game was to go on sale. The presale orders had already hit 50 million dollars. Between the commercials, YouTube hype and positive critic reviews everyone wanted God's Messenger. At midnight tonight stores would open for pre-order pick up. News crews all over the country talked about the lines. Mello watched the clock with anticipation.

"Only a few more minutes and then the idiots will be on their way home to play. Do we have the servers under observation?"

"Yup, all platforms are ready for users, we have an audio and chat tap as well as location monitors ready. The American release begins in 5 minutes." Matt puffed away on a much needed cigarette.

Arjin watched several t.v monitors as the doors to gaming stores in New York opened. Pushing and shoving led to fights just to get their pre-ordered copy.

"This is already funny." Beyond licked at a spoon full of jam.

"Damn, first user is on. PC in Rochester New York." Matt sat up and watched carefully as the servers began to fill.

"Oh damn…that dude is dead for sure." Arjin laughed, pointing to a guy under a car.

"What happened?" Mello blinked.

"I'm not totally sure, but it looks like he tried to swipe someone's copy and someone else nailed him with his Jetta."

"Awesome."

Matt listened as a few users started to utilize the chat rooms.

"Let's see if I can find your Daddy on here mother fucker. Then I'll fuck your Mama all night!" Some idiot shouted.

"Don't drop the soap faggot." Another responded.

"People…are fucking stupid." Mello pinched the bridge of his nose.

For hours the servers on all platforms were loaded. In half a day 1 million players were signed on. Things went flawlessly.

"We already have a few people sabotaging others." Matt looked at Mello.

"Nice." The blonde snapped at some chocolate.

The men watched for a bit longer before Matt looked around. He had a cigarette between his lips, Beyond was eating jam and Mello had his chocolate.

"Hey Arjin?"

"Aye?"

"We all have our addictions…what is yours? Ya know… Do you have a vice?" The redhead asked.

"Of course I do, but mine won't make me fat or riddle me with cancer." Arjin smiled.

Beyond laughed, "True but it certainly makes my life hard."

Mello raised a brow.

"Arjin is an idiot for dressing in drag." Beyond smiled.

"Oh really?" Matt glanced at the Irishman.

"Yep. Whatever gets my little Beyond all worked up." He grinned, plopping down next to his lover.

Mello shrugged and turned back to watching the servers.

"Does it bother either of you?" Arjin questioned.

"Should it?" Matt answered.

"Many of the children of our day made fun of me for it. I decided not to make it public any longer and decided to only do it for him. I missed it a bit."

"So why don't you do it now?" Mello asked without turning around.

"Wasn't sure how you felt about it is all. Being Whammy kids yourself you should understand they tend to follow the herd."

Beyond kissed Arjin's ear, "If you want to be pretty, no one here will stop you."

"Thanks, love."

"So when will the bug roll out?" Matt asked, changing the subject.

"In 30 days." Mello grinned.

Beyond led Arjin off to the bedroom. The Irishman stripped off his clothes, replacing them with a short black skirt and a white button up blouse.

"That's a good girl. Come to papa." Beyond sat on the bed.

Matt glanced at their door before chuckling, "Hope you weren't planning on getting any sleep tonight.

**A/N Next chapter will be strictly a lemon between Arjin and Beyond. Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is purely a lemon. Not plot will be in this so if you don't want to read sex please skip this chapter. Thank you.**

Arjin swayed his hips as he approached Beyond. The skirt was just the perfect length. Long enough to cover the issue, but short enough to keep it interesting. Firm hands gripped Arjin's ass, pulling the man closer.

"This is the Arjin I remember." Beyond purred into his ear. "My sexy little girl."

"You know that drives me up the wall when you call me that." He voice was shakey.

"And you know I have a weakness for you in skirt."

They kissed, softly at first but increasing in ferocity. The Irishman's skin was hot to the touch, flushed with desire. Beyond's hands explored every inch of his upper body before removing the blouse that covered his chest.

B was always fascinated by just how soft Arjin's skin was. It was smooth and flawless, almost complete void of hair. He couldn't help but explore it and cherish it.

By now the taller man was a wreck, shaking and panting with need. "Ní féidir liom é a ghlacadh. Le do thoil!"

" Bí othar leannán" Beyond's voice was thick and heavy.

Suddenly Arjin slammed Beyond into the wall, glaring deep into his eyes, "Fuck dom anois!"

Beyond simply moaned at the sudden display, dropping to his knees and kissing up his lover's thigh. The faint, wet kisses made Arjin weaker, his body feeling heavy as he pressed his forehead against the wall. Soon his cock was engulfed in the same heat that made him weak. The brilliant pressure along with the feeling of Beyond's tongue working circles along his length made him cry out.

"Ní gá Dhia stop!" He screamed.

The suction grew in power, his head bobbing with a determined rhythm. Arjin wasn't going to last at this rate.

With a wet pop Beyond pulled away and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, spinning him hard against a bookshelf.

"Cailín beag dána. Tá Papa dul a bhriseadh tú anois."

Arjin sucked in a breath of anticipation and fear. "Sea Papa."

Beyond flipped Arjin's skirt up and pushed, dry into him.

"FUCK PAPA!"

The violent intrusion caused him to bleed and the forceful rhythm made him cry out. Beyond dug his nails into the Irishman's hips, getting a strong grip. Arjin held tightly to the shelf in front of him. Desperate pleas of more escaped his throat.

"Dhia Dhia Dhia!" Arjin wailed as he came, collapsing into Beyond grip.

His lover was far from finished. The violent predator in Beyond was out and it wasn't satisfied. This primal rage deep inside of him was only present after Arjin had killed himself. It was this potent emotion that he used to kill his victims in L.A. It was this unadulterated passion that made him the psycho he was.

Arjin was on the brink of passing out. Noises stopped coming from him, allowing him to breathe. His face became pressed against the shelf, forcing him to turn his head uncomfortably.

He knew he was being punished. This passion far exceeded anything before. The pleasure that accompanied the pain was the only reassurance that Arjin had about Beyond's feelings at the moment.

Finally the seme came, pounding Arijin harder into the shelf before pulling away.

The Irishman fell to his knees, crying into the floor. The pain was unbearable, but the pleasure was sickeningly perfect. Beyond walked away to shower, leaving Arjin alone on the floor, crying.

After a few minutes he was able to stand and he stumbled into the bathroom, joining his lover in the hot stream. All the fear and pain was simply kissed away. Beyond's strong arms embraced him and they stood, safely together as the shower rained down on them.

All was forgiven and everything that ever needed to be said was spoken through actions. The two men loved each other so intensely that not even death could keep them apart.

**A/N Translations**

Ní féidir liom é a ghlacadh. Le do thoil!"- I can't take it. Please!

Bí othar leannán- Be patient lover.

"Fuck dom anois!"- Fuck me now!

Ní gá Dhia stop- Oh God don't stop

Cailín beag dána. Tá Papa dul a bhriseadh tú anois- You've been a naughty girl. Papa is going to punish you now.

Sea Papa- Yes papa

Dhia Dhia Dhia- Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
